The Past isn't Gone
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: A year and a half ago, Alex was laying down on an old mattress, letting a middle aged man have his way with her. But that was Then, this is now the present. She is facing a trial against her father, Blake. If she wins she's free physically, but mentally? Will he always have a hold on her? What of her boys? What will happen to her? Some chapters rated M.
1. Another Day, Another Battle

**This is the continuation of the first story called "Don't believe the lies." I strongly suggest that you read that before reading this one. Otherwise this will not make much sense to you. Also this is something that is very real. The story plot is not, but things like the stuff you will read do happen every day. I do realize that this is a very sensitive subject to some. So I ask to please respect this.  
**

**As for those who have been waiting for the sequel. I grant you a really late present from myself to you. It's my birthday present to you guys who have been waiting patiently . **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Alex****'s P.O.V  
**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Harris." The loud voice of the bailiff said. The whole room rose to their feet as the Judge presiding entered the room. He wore the traditional black robe and then once he sat down in the chair my trail would begin.

I try not to look over to my left were I know my father is sitting with his attorney. Detective Benson is sitting behind me with a quick pat on my shoulder as a sign for comfort. I feel a lump form in my throat. I still had violent flash backs to when Blake would beat me. I could still feel his hands ghost over my skin. His rough fingers brushing my hair behind my ear and roughly grabbing me by the chin, forcing me to look at him. He was still with me.

"This trail will now begin. If the defense is ready, they may go." The Judge's loud but calm voice rang out. All of the sudden the room got colder as Blake's attorney stood up and thanked the Judge.

"Our first witness that we call to the stand in Miss Khan." The attorney stood up and grabbed a few papers off of his table. I looked over at the prosecutor; she nodded her head as though she was trying to reassure me. I took a deep breath and stood up as the bailiff came and led me to the witness stand.

Time seemed to slow down with every second that I spoke to the defense attorney. Everything was spilling out, but only the twisted truth. Everything I said the defense attorney would rearrange and try to make it look like Blake was the one with the problems not me. I wanted to throw up. I couldn't stand it. It wasn't the truth.

"Now is it true that you had a sexual relationship with your father?" I had to bite down on my tongue to prevent myself from screaming out loud in the court room.

"Yes, but-"

"And is it true that you bore him two sons?" I swallowed down the words that would've come out.

"Yes."

"Why did you get an abortion?" The attorney asks, standing in front of the jury.

"I wasn't allowed to go." I said meekly.

"But you were allowed to go to school. Why didn't you just lie to the defendant and get an abortion?" The attorney asks quizzically. I bit down on my lip. A part of me wanted to look over to Blake, yet I knew I couldn't.

"It's not right to lie." I spoke softly. My eyes were trained down to my clutched hands.

"But if it was something as big as expecting a baby, why-"

"I won't kill my child. I don't care whose child I'm having. It's a part of me. I could never do that." I almost shouted. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had never shouted at anybody.

"So you are saying that you had two children with the Defendant, Blake Khan." He says, pointing to Blake who was wearing a small sly smirk.

"I never denied it."

"Did you ever make sexual advances to Mr. Khan?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I pressed my lips together and took a deep breath. I couldn't think. My head was spinning; my vision was starting to become a big blur.

"Well, did you make advances to Mr. Khan!?" The man said, practically shouting at me. His voice sounded so much like Blake's. That's when my whole body just started to shut down. I was no longer in control of my own body.

* * *

**Cabot's P.O.V**

Alex stumbled out of the witness stand and crouched down on the floor. "Let me go!" Alex shouted as she pushed herself against the front half of the witness stand. All the time she was staring at Blake.

"Please stop!" Her shouts were amongst the voices in the courtroom calling out in concern. Her breathing was uneven and sounded like she was pleading for her life.

"Call a bus!" Olivia shouted out. I couldn't stand to see this. Alex had been so strong for the past six months.

"El, she's going into shock!" Olivia shouted out to her partner. Liv placed Alex's head in her lap. Liv placed two fingers on her pulse line at her neck. Olivia tried to keep Alex's head straight as she thrashed against the wooden floor of the court room. But it didn't look like she was having a seizure; it looked more like she was reliving a moment of trauma. My thought was that she had thrashed around so hard that her heart had thrown itself hard enough against her ribcage. It was enough to scare me.

Within minutes the paramedics rushed in and placed her on a gurney and rushed her out of the courtroom into the awaiting ambulance outside of the courthouse.

"Councilors?" The judge called. "Due to Miss Khan's abrupt outburst, the trail will be postponed for thirty days."

"Your honor, Miss Khan has been waiting for a year for this trail. Can't we-" I try to say but was cut off by Judge Harris.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cabot but you'll have to wait. If Miss Khan is not ready in the next thirty days then there's nothing I can do." Judge Harris announced that the trail was adjourned and then left to go to his chambers.

"You're not getting away with this Maria." I warned the defense attorney. She smiled at me.

"Make my client a deal and then we'll talk." Maria said as she walked to her table to grab her briefcase.

"Get your client to confess and then we can proceed to trial. But there is not a hell of a chance that I am giving your client a deal." I said back at her. I grabbed my things and quickly walked out if the courthouse. I needed to find out where they took Alex. I texted Olivia asking where they took her. I found out she was residing in the New York –Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital. Hailing a cab, I told the cabbie where to go and to step on it. Really just go as fast as New York midday traffic could get you.

"How is she?" I asked Olivia. She sighed and looked at me.

"She's okay, but because she was thrashing so hard, her heart had stopped working temporarily and she's temporarily blind. Alex, she's going to be in here for the next few days." I let out a sigh. I need to work the case with Alex and Liv.

"Let me know when she wakes up. I'm gonna go grab coffee, you want some?" I asked. Liv nodded her head.

"You know what I like." I nodded my head and then turned around to leave through the doors.

"I'm looking for my friend, her name is Alexandra Khan. I need-"

"Sir I'm sorry but I cannot let you see Miss Khan." The nurse at the front desk protested to a large tall man, who was yelling loudly. I couldn't help but look over and see what was happening.

"Please I need to see her." The man tried again. And once more the nurse refused to allow the man entrance.

"Excuse me sir, How do you know Miss Khan?" I asked walking up to the man.

"My name's Paul. I was her boyfriend."

* * *

**So I hope you like the first chapter. I will try and update as soon as possible with the next chapter, but don't expected it too soon. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading. **


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sorry

**So I forgot to tell you guys about this in the last chapter. In this story it will feature a small cameo from Detectives Benson and Elliott from Law and Order SVU. I will try and update as soon as I can. I love you all.**


End file.
